Massie's Adventures in England
by k drama queen
Summary: Every wonder what happened in England? Well. here you go. Join Massie and her new clique on there adventures. Join them through all the craziness and chaos in England. And of course there is romance. Remember James? You know, the boy on the plane. He's here too. People say Westchester is crazy. Wait until they see what goes on across the pond.
1. Contest and First Girl

**Ok, so this story is about Massie's new life in England. Her new clique, her new boyfriend and all the stuff they do. Takes place one year after A Tale of Two Pretties. So, i need OCs, maybe two or three for the new girls in her clique and I could use some other girls, like LBRs and such. Here's the first chapter/prologue. And my OC Camille is in it, and she is the third in command. **

At the Block Castle.

Massie's POV

My life in England was amazing. I had a great clique. And I had a great boyfriend, James. Everything was perfect. And i didn't even miss Westchester. And I don't even miss Landon.

I love my house and one of my best friends lives right down the road. Which is how i met her. Her name's Camille and she is so awesome. She has long wavy blond hair and glossy green eyes. She is super sweet and isn't the most smart. OK, she is actually pretty dumb. But none of us care. She can be a ditz, but she is an amazing actress. She loves to be on stage and she can also sing and dance. Her dad is really rich, he is like some member of Parliament or something. Her mom is a retired model.

She is one of my best friends. But she is a big worry wart at times. She was my first friend here and I wanted her to be Beta, but she said it was too much responsibility. Everything is perfect.

A ping broke me from my thoughts and I saw a message from Camille.

**TripleThreat- Hey Mass, what's up**

**Massiekur- Nm u**

**TripleThreat- nm just trying to finish that science homework**

**Massiekur- You mean the crossword puzzle? it was easy**

**TripleThreat- Not to me! **

**Massiekur- Sorry, sorry. So, r u still coming shopping after school 2morrow  
**

**TripleThreat- Duh! GTG, c u tomorrow**

**Massiekur- Bye**

Gosh, I love England.

* * *

OK, so here's the form.

Name-

Nickname-

Age(14 or 15)-

Personality-

Appearance-

Clique Position(if for an LBR, don't fill out)-

Style and Example of Outfit-

Bio-

Average Grade-

Hobbies-

Sports-

Favorite Stores-

Perfume-

Quirks-

IM Name-

Favorite Snack-

Wealth 1-10-

Favorite Color-

Celebrity Look a Like-

Anything Else-

Here's Camille's form

Name- Camille St. Johns.

Nickname- Cam

Age(14 or 15)- 14

Personality- Is super sweet and caring. Is dumb and a ditz. Is an amazing actress and singer and dancer. She isn't smart. She can get dirty if she has too.

Appearance- Has long wavy blond and glossy green eyes. Is about 5' 5''.

Clique Position(if for an LBR, don't fill out)- Third in command

Style and Example of Outfit- Preppy and cute. Would wear a a teal and gold top, a gray skirt, a silver blazer, a pair of heels and a cute headband.

Bio- Has lived in London her whole life. Her dad is a member of Parliament and her mom is a retired model. She has always been popular and cliqued with Massie right away.

Average Grade- Ds and Cs.

Hobbies- Acting, singing, and dancing

Sports- She does yoga

Favorite Stores- Ralph Lauren, Juicy Couture, Marc Jacobs, Ella Moss, Alice and Olivia, Gucci and DNKY

Perfume- Couture Couture by Juicy Couture

Quirks- She is a worry wart

IM Name- TripleThreat

Favorite Snack- Chocolate covered peanuts.

Wealth 1-10- 10

Favorite Color- Teal and gold

Celebrity Look- A -Like- Gracie Dzienny

Anything Else- nope

Send them in!


	2. Meet the KISS Cuties

**Hey, so I know I should have updated sooner, but there has been so much on my plate latly. I am trying to get amazing grades so i can get on NJHS next year and I have been busy with plays and color guard. But, I finally finished the first chapter. Here's the OCs I chose. and for the LBRS, I'll use most of them soon**

**Kylie Ross played by ****Ashley Benson**  


**Kendall Stark played by Lea Michelle  
**

**and my OC Camille St. Johns played by Gracie Dzienny**

* * *

Chapter 1

Massie's POV

My alarm blared in my ear and I hit the off button and slowly got up. I walked over to my walk in closet and grabbed the outfit I had planned out last night. It was a purple ruffle tank top, a pair of dark wash ripped jeans, a pair of high heels and a black sparkly blazer. I had a pair of Gucci sunglasses on my head. Perf.

I went over to my Mac and opened my IM inbox. I had a couple new ones mostly from Camille, with her freaking out about how her new outfit was ruined.

**TripleThreat: Thank god that I bought that spare! **

**Massiekur- You are such a worrywart at times, but that's why I luv u**

**TripleThreat: Ah, I luv u 2 3**

Something popped up on my screen and it read that **Kill_Kenny_04 has entered chat.**

**Kill_Kenny_04: Ah, I can feel all the love from a mile away. Where's my love**

I laugh at Kenny's comment. Kenny (well her real name is Kendall, but we never call her that) is the beta in my clique here. I love her and she is a tough outgoing dare devil who is crazy. She is always making us laugh and she is nice to most people, just don't make her mad. She is super athletic.

**TripleThreat: I luv u 2 Kenny 3 **

**Massiekur- How can we not luv u, our little killing machine. **

**Kill_Kenny_04- Yea, I know :p**

** GossipGirlKylie has entered the chat **popped up on my screen and my other British bestie entered our wonderful little chat.

**GossipGirlKylie: Hey gurlies, morning to ya all.**

**Massiekur- Hey Kylie**

**Kill_Kenny_04- Kylie, my little fashionista and gossip queen**

Kylie is a smart girl. She is a straight A student. She loves fashion and it wouldn't surprise me if she ruled the fashion world some day. She has a photographic memory, so she is really good at picking up gossip.

**TripleThreat: Hey, Kylie, I need your help this morning during car pool**

**GossipGirlKylie- What homework this time?**

**TripleThreat: Science**

**Massiekur- You still didn't figure it out?**

**TripleThreat: Nope**

**Kill_Kenny_04- Camille, maybe you should get a tutor**

Oh god Kenny, why did you say that?! You see, Camille doesn't like it when we talk about her school problems or suggest her getting a tutor.

**TripleThreat- I DON'T NEED A TUTOR!**

**Kill_Kenny_04- Ok, sorry. Forget I mentioned it**

**GossipGirlKylie- Camille, don't worry. I'll help you during car pool**

**TripleThreat- Thanks Kylie and its cool Kenny.**

**Massiekur- Girls, what should we get for our drinks this morning**

**TripleThreat- STARBUCKS!**

**GossipGirlKylie- I agree with Camille**

**Kill_Kenny_04- Starbucks**

**Massiekur- than Starbucks it is. I'll be leaving soon, get ready.**

I logged off and so did everyone else. I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs of my giant castle. You know, living is a castle is so awesome. I get like twenty rooms just for me.

I reached the door to the garage and went in. I looked over the many cars and decided on the classic Range Rover.

Nate, our new driver, went over and started the car. I hopped into the back and Nate drove across the street. Camille's house was big, almost as big as mine. Her house was a mansion, and it was amazing. It was Victorian style and was white. It had about 4 floors and 30 rooms.

Camille walked down her cobblestone walkway over to the car. She was wearing a teal top, a gray skirt, and a gold blazer. On her feet were a pair of blue heels, and on her head was a gold and teal head band. Her hair was in a side pony and was curled to perfection.

"Hey gurly" Camille says as she sits next to me on the smooth leather seats.

"Hey" I reply.

"You excited for a new school year?" she asks as we drive to Kenny's house.

"Oh yea. This year we will rule yet again and no one can stop us this time" I reply.

"Yay, I can't wait! Should we go shopping after school?" Camille questions.

"Um, either that or get our nails done" I tell her. We pull up at Kenny's house. Kenny lived in a big house too, but not as big as Camille's. Kenny's house was made of bricks in the finest red color. It had this super cool tower with a little loft space where we would hang out at times.

Kenny sashayed out in her sporty girly outfit. She was wearing a pair of cut off, faded denim shorts and a glittery green tank top. On her feet was a pair of white mary-jane styled sneakers with mint green laces. Her hair was in a high pony that swung when she walked.

"Sup my pals" she greets as she enters the white car.

"Hey Kenny" I say. I look out the window and see Kenny's twin brother James. He was playing football (**When I say football, it means soccer). **He was really cute when he ran.

Ever since I first saw him, I knew it was love at first sight. He was perfect. His wavy black hair makes my heart flutter and when I look into his deep penny brown eyes, my legs turn into jello.

"Um, Massie, you in there" Kenny says, waving her hand in front of my face, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What, oh yeah. Sorry, got a little side tracked" I say.

"OK, we were talking about what we should do after school today" Camille says.

"I say we got shopping, cause these new Nikes came out and I really want a pair" Kenny says.

"I agree with Kenny, cause I just got a brand new credit card!" Camille says.

"What did you do this time?" Kylie asks as she enters the car. I had been so engrossed into our chat that I didn't even notice that we were at Kylie's.

She was wearing a pale pink top and a pair of dark wash jeans. She has on a pair of pale pink ballet flats with a bow and her hair was in a high bun and has a black bow in it.

"Well, since I got my history grade up to a ninety, to encourage me more, they gave me a new Visa" she says, pulling it out of her wallet.

"Lucky. All I get for getting good grades are a new pair of shoes" Kylie says.

"So, shall we go shopping after school today?" I ask them and they all nod. We pull up at Starbucks and get our coffee drinks. Camille got a Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino, Kenny got a Caramel Macchiato, Kylie got a French Vanilla Latte, and I got an Iced White Chocolate Mocha. We all got muffins and laughed and drank our beverages all the way to KISS. We soon pulled up the school. I turned to the girls and asked "Are you guys ready for this?" They all nod their heads and I slowly open the door to a brand new social scene.


	3. An Kyra Middleton

**OK, so this isn't a chapter, but i just want to say something to our resident hater chick in the Clique Fanfiction world.**

**Dear Kyra Middleton**

**Wow, what is wrong with you. You have insulted just about every single story in this Fanfiction category. And you know what, you are wrong about everything you say. These stories are amazing and I am almost positive most of us will be writers some day. And you want to know what you're going to be doing, sitting at home hating on everyone. Cause you have no life. And you know what, you are just plain old mean. You know, I have read stories that aren't that amazing. But i don't review saying omg you suck and this is horrible. I try to help improve there writing. It's called being nice and being a kind human being. You might want to learn how to be one.**

**But, you know what. I think the reason you are hating on everyone is because you know that you can't write as great as we all can. And you are extremely jealous. So you hate on us since you don't have the skills we do. So really, your complementing us, by saying that we are so awesome that you are super jealous. So, thanks for being jealous of all of us amazing writers**

**Sincerely,**

**K Drama Queen (The Writer You Envy) **

**And to everyone else who this girl insults, just remember. She's just jealous. And all my loyal readers, I will try to update soon and I am on spring break so I should have time. But don't quote me on that or anything. **


	4. Chapter 2- Fountains and Rivals

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you guys like it, and here are the characters. But, some of you will find your OC in this chapter for an LBR. Here are the main characters**

**Kylie Ross played by Ashley Benson**

**Kendall Stark played by Lea Michelle**

**and my OC Camille St. Johns played by Gracie Dzienny**

* * *

Chapter 2- Fountains and Rivals

Massie's POV

I opened the door and hopped out. The other girls followed behind me. We walked over, not glancing at the other students. They were all watching us, I know it. Last year, I took KISS by storm. Everyone fell in love with my fashion sense and deemed Queen of the school. There were bumps in the road, but they were gone now and no one is stopping me now.

We all stopped at the fountain, which was the coolest place in the whole campus. The fountain was gorgeous, It was a soft silver with gold accents. The water gushed out in a calm motion and the bottom was covered in coins. The coins had the KISS crest on it. The coins were used in an old tradition. On the first day of the new school year, every student would make a wish about what they want to accomplish this year at school. They also did it when you graduated. I thought it was the coolest thing ever.

"Massie, were you staring at James this morning?" Kenny asks, breaking me from my thoughts. I look at her, shocked. Did she see me?

"What are you talking about?" I ask her, trying not to sound nervous.

'This morning, you were staring out the window, looking right at James" Kenny says.

"No, I wasn't. I was thinking about stuff, like if we should get matching charm bracelets or not" I tell her and she nods. Phew, thank god she believed that. Kenny hates it when her friends have crushes on her brother.

"Ew, look at what Beatrice is wearing." Kylie points out. Beatrice is a EW and an LBR. She tries so hard to be just like us, she's like a stalker. Today, she was wearing a white blouse from Target, a plaid skirt, and some knockoff Tiffany necklace.

"A total fashion don't even think about it" I tell the girls. They all nod in agreement. Beatrice walks over to some other LBR Raven. This gurl's older sister was the alpha of the junior class. I don't see how those two are related.

"OMG, Raven is such a freak!" Kenny says.

"I know, how is Beth her sister" I say.

"I heard this rumor that she was dating someone" Kylie says, sitting on the edge of the fountain. Kenny, Camille, and I join her.

"Ew, who would date her?" Kenny says.

"I dunno, but someone said that they saw someone and her on a date" Kylie says.

"Um, guys" Camille says, but none of us listen to her.

"I wonder who it is" I tell Kylie.

"I bet it's some art freak" Kenny says.

"Why would they keep it a secret if they're both LBRs?" I tell her.

"Good point, then is it someone popular?" Kenny asks.

"Why would someone want to date that?" I say and the two of them laugh.

"Guys" Camille says again.

"I bet she made up the rumor just to get attention" Kylie says.

"Wouldn't surprise me" I say.

"Guys" Camille says yet again.

"WHAT" Kylie, Kenny and I say in unison. Camille looks at us, shock on her face. She looks a little sad, which means we made her upset.

"What is it Camille" I say softer this time.

"L-look" she says, pointing across the quad. We all follow where she points and gasp. There, walking right toward the fountain, was Skylar Domenic. Behind her was her loyal clique, the London Eyes. Dumb name, I know. In her clique, there is Carly, the beta, and Hanna, the gamma.

"What are they doing here" Kylie whisper yells.

"I don't know" I tell them. You see, her little group, was supposed to be gone. For high school, they were supposed to be going to some school in Wales, far away from here. When I first got here, they were ruling, but then I beat them. And now they are hungry for revenge.

"What are we going to do?" Camille asks.

"I don't know" I say. I decide to look over the London Eyes. Skylar is a perfect 10, sadly. she looks amazing in a Ralph Lauren midnight blue blouse, and a pair of True Religion jeans. The pair of Miu Miu heels perfect the outfit. Her blonde hair looks golden in the curls. Carly's red velvet hair looks fab straightened and her Ella Moss yellow summer dress looks great with the blue heels and necklace. Hanna's brown hair looks adorable in the bun and her Marc Jacobs red top and white skirt with those flats looks even better.

"Look out, something wicked this way comes" Kenny says as they walk up too us.

"Oh look, it's Massie and her little clique" Skylar greets as she stops right in front of us. I stand up and Kenny does next to me.

"Look, it's London's own Wicked Bitch of the West" I say to her.

"Massie, shouldn't you be over there, with the rest of the wannabes" she says, pointing to the area of the quad were the loser resign.

"Why aren't you over there. Or, better yet, why aren't you in Wales?" Kenny questions.

"The school was flooded and had to be shut down. So, now we're back" Carly says.

"So, if you don't mind, we want our spot at the fountain" Hanna says. This fountain is more than just a tradition here at Kiss, whoever sits her is the Alpha of the school. All the cool kids sit around here.

"No thanks, I think we're going to stay. Try again tomorrow" I tell her, sitting next to Camille. Kenny sits on my other side.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice and ask politely, so I'm going to ask again. We want out spots at the fountain, move" Skylar says, getting mad.

"I see you're also trying to rock a spray tan, but that's not working either" I tell her and my friends laugh. Hanna tries to stiffen her turns and glares at her.

"Fine, then i guess I'll just take the seats back" she says and then without any warning, she pushes me and I feel the water surround me as I go under. All my friends gasp and everyone is watching us. Carly then pushes Kenny in. Then Camille and Kylie are shoved in by Hanna and Skylar.

I break the surface and spit out "You little bitch!". Then, I grab Skylar ad shove her in. She screams and plummets next to me. I get up and walk out of the fountain. Camille, Kylie, and Kenny follow.

"You are so going to pay for that" she says, standing up.

"Sure I am" I say, then the KISS Cuties all walk away, everyone staring. I turn and say "Everyone, the KISS Cuties have arrived". Then, we all walk to our lockers to grab our spare outfit and then we head to change.

If Skylar thinks she's going to get away with this, she is so wrong. Those gurls are so dead. You know what this means. This. Means. War.


	5. Chapter 3- The First of Many

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this one. So, school gets out soon, maybe 31 days left! Thank god! So, i will hopefully have more time to write. Here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Kenny's POV

We were in the girls locker room, drying off. I still can't believe that Skylar would do that. Wait, I can believe it. That girl is a major witch with a capital B.

"Ugh, my hair is ruined. Mass, do you have the curler?" Camille asks, her hair wet and uncurled. Massie grabs the curler from her locker and passes it to Camille.

"God, I can't stand Skylar. I wish someone dropped a house on her" Kylie says, putting on her back up outfit. We all had to, since Skylar shoved us into the fountain and got us wet, sobbing wet. Kylie's backup outfit was a pink perplum top, a pair of white shorts, a white denim vest over her top and a pair of pink flats. She straightened her hair, not feeling like putting it in a bun again.

"Too bad this isn't the Wizard of Oz. But that would be so cool. That movie is the best. I totally love it" a voice says from the shadows. We all turn and see Beatrice, the EW major. OMG, is that a camera!

"Beatrice, what are you doing here. Oh my god, don't be such a stalker. Get out" Massie screeches at the stalker. Beatrice snaps one last pic and runs away.

"Oh my god, did she take a pic of us naked!" Camille exclaims, covering her self even though she is dressed. Her backup outfit is a white tank top with a black Peter Pan color with black bows all over it, a pair of black high waist shorts and some black flats with a bow. Her hair is just curled now, with a black bow in it.

"If she did, she is so dead. I know where she lives and I will egg the place" I say. Sometimes, my ideas are a bit like the ones a boy would come up with. But I mean, if you grew up with your dad, your older brother, and your younger brother (By one minute, but it still counts), you will think that way too.

"Let's not get too far, I could just spread a rumor about her still peeing the bed" Massie says. Massie's back up outfit is a turquoise tank top with a cut out in the back and a pair of white shorts. She has on a pair of Jimmy Choo sandals. Her hair is in a high pony tail now.

"Who says that's a rumor" Camille says and we all laugh. I look in the mirror at my back up outfit. it's a red tank top with rips in it that show off my black tank under it. I have a pair of ripped denim shorts and some white sneakers with studs on them. I put my hair back in a high pony, since that's my favorite way to style hair.

"Ugh, we better go or we'll be late for first period. Come on" Kylie says, the only one concerned about being late. We all grab our bags and head out, Massie and I heading to Algebra. I have a feeling today will be a long day.

* * *

Camille's POV

I was in drama, my favorite class of the day. It was the only one I got an A in. We were all sitting in a circle, trying to choose a play this year. Well, the fall performance. So far we had three chooses. It was between 13 the Musical, Fame and Wicked. I was hoping for 13 the Musical, since it was my favorite musical ever.

"OK, so since we narrowed it down to three, let's do a blind vote. everyone, heads down" Mrs. Finn says and we all do so. "OK, all in favor of Wicked, raise your hands" There's a pause and then "OK, all in favor of Fame" Another pause. "And all in favor of 13". My hand shoots up like a rocket. Slowly, we all lift our heads.

"Ok, so the winner is 13!" Mrs. Finn announces. Yes, yes YES!

"Auditions will be tomorrow. You have the rest of class to prepare" she announces. I open my Gucci bag and pull out the lyrics to On My Own from Les Mis, my second favorite musical ever.

"Hey Camille, what song are you doing?" a boy named Alex asks.

"On my Own from Les Mis, you?" I ask, getting all flirty. Well, trying to be flirty.

"I Wanna Make Magic from Fame" he answers then turns back to his friends. Ugh, why do guys have to be so complicated. I mean, he acts like he likes me and then BAM!, nothing. I mean, I like him, a lot. I just wished I knew if he felt the same.

I grab my sheet music and head over to Practice room 2, my lucky room. I don't quite understand why, but this practice room always gives me good luck. Whenever I practice in here, I get the part I want. Once I didn't practice in here and I got the part of Cosette instead of Éponine. I'm still trying to recover.

I take a seat at the baby grand, placing the sheet music on the piano with care. My fingers go to the beginning notes and I warm up, not even looking at my hands. Softly, I begin the song and the notes flow out of the piano with great pride. I open my mouth and the tale of a lover who's lover does not feel the same way flows out of my soul and into the air.

_In the rain,the pavement shines like silver _

_All the lights are misty in the river _

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight _

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
_

_And I know it's only in my mind _

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him _

_And although I know that he is blind _

_Still I say, there's a way for us  
_

_I love him_

_ But when the night is over He is gone, _

_The river's just a river _

_Without him,The world around me changes! _

_The trees are bare and everywhere _

_The streets are full of strangers..._

I sing the rest of the ballad, letting emotions rush out of me. I have no clue why, but this song brings such emotions to me. I play the song over and over again. I sing my soul out again and again. Then, the bell rings and I hurriedly grab my belongings and rush down to the cafe. I meet my friends outside the lunch hall. I'm the last one there, as usual.

"Hey Camille" Kylie greets as I walk up.

"Hey Kylie. Hey Mass. Hey Kenny" I greet all my friends.

"Camille, thank god you're here. i thought I was going to die if you didn't show up sooner. Come on guys, I want food" Kenny exclaims, practically dragging us inside.

"I'm getting some sushi, Kylie you coming?" Massie asks, as the two of them usually get sushi at lunch. Kylie nods and the two head over to fetch some.

"I'm getting fish and chips" Kenny says, heading over to the daily meal bar. Those meals differ from day to day. I try to stay clear to all of that food, since some isn't the best for the taste buds.

I head over to the salad bar, since greens are a girls best friends. I grab some crisp lettuce, some ripe tomatoes, some shredded carrots, some cucumbers, a couple of croutons and some chicken for protein. I drizzle some vinaigrette dressing on top and head over to grab a Izzy. I pay for my lunch and then head over to table 14, the best table in the lunch room.

Massie claimed that table on her first day and it's now the "hot table" as she puts it. I take my place between Massie and Kylie, who are the first ones there. I begin to eat my salad, looking at my friends as they gossip and laugh.

I let my eyes wander to Table 8, the one where Alex sits. He was one of the popular guys in our grade, along with James, Kenny's brother and Max. I see him look over and smile at me. I smile back. Today hasn't been so bad.

* * *

Kylie's POV

Lunch was normal. We all sat there, laughing and gossiping. Camille was staring off into space, but what else is new.

"You know, I'm surprised Skylar didn't melt after she fell into the fountain" Kenny says and we all laugh. We all hate the London Eyes, but Kenny has a special hatred to those skanks.

"Speaking of them, where are they?" I ask, my eyes wandering around the room, looking for the clique.

"Who cares. Maybe they finally found the path to the underworld" Massie quips and we all snicker. Speaking of the devils, the doors to the cafe open and they strut in as if they are the best things the world as ever seen. They all hold Vera Bradly lunch bags and make there way over to Table 14.

"Um, excuse me, but what are you doing at our table?" Skylar asks, placing a hand on her hip, trying to look cool. She didn't. I guess she didn't think to bring extra clothes since her outfit was so last season. I bet she got it from the lost and found.

"What does it look like we're doing. We're eating our lunch, so back off" Massie says.

"Yea, this is our table" Carly says, doing some weird hand motion.

"So move!" Skylar shrieks.

"Ew, what is that smell? I think it's a mix of wannabe and pure desperation" Massie says, waving her hand in front of her nose. She looks over at Skylar and gasp. "Ew, it's coming from you. Get away, get away" Massie yells and the rest of us try not to laugh.

"Ugh, I can't breath" Camille says, gasping for breath. Then, she falls off her chair and collapses. It's great having a friend who can act like a pro. Skylar storms off and the rest of her clique follow. Camille stands back up, bows and sits in her chair. We all clap for her and Massie,

"Point one for the KISS Cuties. now Kenny, could you hand me a chip, please" Massie says. Kenny grabs a fry and hands it Massie, who likes at it funny.

"Um, I asked for a chip, not a French fry" Kenny looks at Massie weird.

"Oh, I think she meant a crisp" I say, remembering what Americans call crisps.

"Oh, you and your weird American customs" Kenny says, handing over a crisp. Soon, lunch hour ends and we all go our own way. I make my way to Biology. I walk into the lab and stand near the walls, waiting to get my lab table and lab partner. I glance at the other students and see that not many suitable classmates are in this room.

"Good afternoon class. I'm Mrs. Beardsley and I will be your biology teacher for the year. Now, for lab assignments" she begins and starts assigning partners. I don't really pay attention until I hear my name.

"Kylie Ross" she says, pointing to one one of the lab tables near the middle of the room. I walk over and place my books down. I look to see who my lab partner is and I almost die. Her brown hair is in a high bun and her eyes sparkle from the light. She looks me straight in the eye and she doesn't look pleased either.

"Hello Kylie" she says, her voice full of hatred.

"Hello Hanna" I say, gritting my teeth. I take a seat and look up at the board. Mrs. Beardsley droans on and on about lab safety and rules. Normally, i would be listening. Today, I couldn't.

I looked over at my partner and she looked at me. It was an unspoken agreement. Words didn't have to be said. We both knew. We were NOT going to be friends. No way.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Sorry for the long wait but I'm a busy busy girl. So, why does Kenny hate the London Eyes? What will Camille do about her crush on Alex? How will Kylie live with her lab partner? And will Kenny find out about Massie's crush? Stay tuned.  
**


	6. Chapter 4- Gym Class Romance

**Thank you for all the reviews. They make me write even faster. So, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Kylie's POV

The last period of the day. The best time of day, when you only have 48 minutes left until the school day is over and you are free for the rest of the day. I always looked forward to the last period of the day. Well, not anymore. This year, my last period class is gym, which is my least favorite class. It's the class where you get all sweaty and your hair gets frizzy. Gym, the worst thing ever invented. At least all my friends are in the class with me.

"Ugh, I hate gym" I announce as my friends and I change into our gym outfits, which are white tee shirts with the school crest in the middle in red. (Our school colors are white and red). Then we have shorts that are red. Sneakers are a must, because sadly you can't run around in high heels. Camille, sadly, is allergic to sneakers.

"Ew. I'm not wearing them!" she exclaims, refusing to put the white nurse sneakers, that are sadly apart of the uniform, on. Massie throws her hands up in the sky, done trying to make Camille wear the sneakers. Camile crosses her arms and has the look on her face that reads that she is not going to loose this fight.

"Camille, please wear the sneakers. If you do, I'll buy you some fro yo at the mall" I try, knowing Camille loves fro yo and will never give up the chance to get some.

"No way. Not even fro yo is making me wear those horrid monstrosities of evil and ugliness" Camille states, standing her ground. I sigh and get up, looking over at Kenny.

"Your turn" I tell her, hoping she can get Camille into the sneakers. Kenny gets up from her spot on the bench in the locker room and walks over.

"OK, either you put on the shoes yourself or I'll put them on for you, forcefully" Kenny threatens, having no intend on doing that, but it will make Camille put the sneakers on.

"Fine" Camille says sadly, grabbing the sneakers as if they are garbage and holding them far away. She slowly puts them on, acting sick every second. She slowly stands, her face as green as seaweed. She looks like a lost little puppy, all lonely and sad. I think I know what will cheer her up.

"Hey Kenny" I shout to my friend and she comes over.

"What" she asks. I hold out my arm and a smile goes on her face. She nods and we link arms and shout to Massie and Camille "We're...". The two smile and rush over and link arms with us.

"We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever a wiz there was, The Wizard of Oz is one because Because, because, because, because, because Because of the wonderful things he does" we all sing as we march into gym class. Anything that has to do with Judy Garland, Camille will smile. Wizard of Oz is one of her favorite movies and that tune always cheers her up.

We all laugh as we sit down near Mr. Nerbone's desk in the gym. The whole class is staring at us, wondering why we love that tune so much. I better they wish that they could know why we we love that song so much.

"OK class. Today we will be starting our basketball unit. Today, just practice shooting hoops" Mr. Nerbone announces. Well, not that bad. I can live with shooting hoops. Kenny, Camille, Massie, and I all grab some basketballs and go to a net toward the far left of the gym. No one dares to come near our hoop.

"This is too easy" Kenny says, shooting a basket with ease.

"Maybe for you" Camille says, trying to get a grip on her ball. Kenny shakes her head and tries to help her. My eyes wander the court, looking around at the other students. There are a good amount of LBRs in this class. There's Raven, biggest LBR ever. There's no way she could ever get a guy. unless he was blind.

I look down toward the end of the court and see the guys. There's James, the most popular of them all. He's Kenny's twin and she hates it when her friends like him. I could never like him, he looks way too much like Kenny. It'd be like dating Kenny. Then there's Alex. He isn't that bad, his brown shaggy hair is cute, but i think Camille likes him. And then, there's Max.

Max, man he is so hot. His dreamy eyes made not want to look away. And he build, man his build. He has abs that looked like the gods sculpted them with the deepest detail. He is any girl's dream, well at least to me. I think he's the best thing to ever come to this planet.

Kenny must have seen me staring because she can in front of me and snapped her fingers. I snapped out of my daze and looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked her, wondering what she wanted. She looked over to where I was staring and shakes her head.

"If you like him, just go talk to him" she tells me, slightly pushing me toward him. I stumble and don't move.

"No way. I don't know what I would say" I tell her. Camille and Massie are know here, listening to us and looking at my latest eye candy.

"God, it's not that hard. Just walk over, open your mouth and say 'Hi'. It isn't rocket science" Kenny tries to tell me, but I just shake my head.

"Easy for you to say. You grew up in boy-land, some of us didn't" Camille says, taking my side.

"Come on Kylie, just go say hi" Massie say, giving me a shove.

"No" I say, standing my ground.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"What about Camille? She is in love with Alex, so she should say something to him as well" I say, not being able to think. Camille glares at me. Massie and Kenny look at each other, a mischievous look in there eyes. In a flash, Massie has me and Kenny has Camille and they start dragging us toward the boys. We both squirm and try to escape. Then, thank god the bell rang and the boys left for the locker room and Camille and I broke free.

"Saved by the bell" I say as Camille and I rush into the locker locker room before Kenny and Massie can do anything. God, I never want that to happen again. I doubt Max even likes me. But I'm not saying I wouldn't love if he asked me out. Cause I would love that. You never know, maybe I'll be walking down the aisle toward him someday. A girl can dream, can't she.

* * *

**There's the latest chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, the month of June hasn't been easy and I've been working on Shots Rang Out in OCD. So, what do you think? Tell me in the reviews, cause reviews make me happy. :)  
**


	7. Chapter 5- Shopping and the New Girl

**Hey everyone. So sorry about the long wait! This chapter was hard to write since it's kind of a filler. Um, so, yeah. School's starting and I won't be able to update as frequent but I will try. Anyway, here's the latest chapter.**

* * *

Massie's POV

We were in the locker room after the whole crush scene in gym class. I think that Camille would look adorable with Alex and Kylie and Max are a match made in heaven. I wonder what my friends would think of me and James. I bet they would love it. Well, everyone except Kenny.

Kenny hates anyone who likes James. She especially hates it when her friends like him. She didn't hate it as much a couple of years ago, but then Skylar happened. It's all her fault. I should probably explain.

So, Kenny used to be a part of the London Eyes. She was so happy being friends with them. You see, she never had a core group of friends before them. She loved it, she loved being beta and loved the attention. Then, she realized why they wanted to be friends with her. Skylar wanted to date James and she thought if she was friends with Kenny, she could get with James. Kenny found out and she was crushed. Then she met me and we became fast friends. She forgot about everything and moved on. Now they're back and Kenny is out for blood.

I feel bad that she had to go through all of that. It majorly sucks.

"So, what are you guys going to buy?" I ask as we pile into the Range Rover, heading to the London Mall, which, Kylie's dad runs.

"I need some new outfits. The latest line from Calvin Klein just came out and I have to buy it," Kylie answers, grabbing a latte from the machine.

"I heard that Barney's is having a sale so we must stop there," Camille says, pulling a vitamin water from the fridge.

"We have to go to Juicy, I need some more sweats. Cheer starts up soon," Kenny says.

"I believe this mall trip with be a success," I say, sipping my sparkling ice water, which is pink grapefruit flavored.

"Hey Camille, what's the play this year?" Kenny asks.

"It's 13!" Camille says, squealing with delight.

"That's awesome. What character do you want?" I ask, knowing that Camille knows everything about 13, since it's her favorite musical.

"Patrice, since she's the lead or Lucy, since she's the second girl lead,' Camille says.

"Are auditions tomorrow?" Kylie asks.

"Yup and the cast list will be posted hopefully a couple days after. Mass, you'll go see the list with me right?" Camille asks and I nod. We have this tradition where when one of us is going to get some pretty big news, we go with. It's like good luck or moral support.

"Course I will, I promise," I tell her.

"Oh guys, I need to tell you something. I meant to tell you at gym, but something came up," Kylie says, twirling her charm bracelet. We all turn to her, wondering what she's hiding.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well, in advanced biology, my lab partner's Hanna," Kylie tells us. Water flies out of Kenny's mouth and lands on the floor of the car.

"WHAT!" we all say.

"Hanna? As in gamma of the London Eyes?" Camille asks.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Wait, WHAT! Hanna, as in Hanna, one of Skylar's little minions?" Kenny questions. Kylie nods.

"Oh my god, that sucks majorly," Camille says, giving Kylie one of her famous death squeeze hugs.

"Can you switch lab partners?" I ask, hoping there's a way my friend can get away from one of the flying monkeys.

"No, I already asked Mrs. Beardsley and she said no," Kylie says.

"Ugh, man, I wish they would just go back to Wales," Kenny says and we all nod in agreement. The range rover stops, showing that we've arrived at the mall. We all hop out and race in, heading to all the good stores to shop to our hearts desire.

About four hours after we got there, bags cover our arms. We head over to barney's so we can spend a little more before we have to leave. Camille sprints towards the shoes, needing new heels. Kylie goes with her, deciding to look at some purses near the show section. Kylie heads toward the jewelry department, needing some new earrings for cheer. I head over to the dress section. I mean, a girl can never get enough dresses.

I look around for a couple of minutes, none of the dresses really catching my eyes. I'm about to give when I spot it. The prettiest dress I've ever seen. It's midnight blue, knee length with all the sparkles put in just the right place. It's gorgeous. I walk towards it, ready to grab it and take it home. I grab for, at the same time as someone else grabs for it!

I look over at the person who tried to take it. She's probably about my age. She has silky black hair and has bangs that cover one eye. Her eyes are a deep brown and she is probs 5'4''. She's wearing a deep blue top and some black skinny jeans. She has a gold headband in her hair.

"Oh, hi, I'm Ella," she says, releasing the dress to shake my hand.

"I'm Massie," I say, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she says, an American accent evident in her voice.

"Are you from America?" I ask and she nods.

"Yup, just moved here. I'm going to KISS," she says.

"Cool, I'm from America too, moved here last year. I go to KISS too," I tell her and she smiles.

"Awesome," she says.

"Massie, you coming," I hear Kylie shout to me from the front of the store.

"I'll be there in a sec," I shout to her, "I'll see you around Ella". I head toward the front and head to car with the girls. Ella? Not bad, I'll have to keep my eye on her.

* * *

**OK, so this chapter wasn't the best, but it was a filler and I had a little bit of writers block on it. So, review. Also, I'll try to update my other stories but I got to finish (And start) my summer reading project. Please review so I know people still read this story. **

**QOTD- What's your favorite school subject? Mine's history cause I'm a history nerd **

**Until next time...**


End file.
